


Arts in the Park

by DavidFalkayn



Series: Double Entendre [3]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidFalkayn/pseuds/DavidFalkayn
Summary: Takes place in the "Double Entendre" universe shortly after the events in Chapter 15.  Kim and Josh's first date in this universe was not the Spirit Dance, but rather, thanks to Hope and Tara's encouragement and meddling, Kim and Josh began their relationship a little earlier with their first date being the Arts in the Park fair at Middleton Park.  Just two teens out on their first date here.
Relationships: Josh Mankey/Kim Possible
Series: Double Entendre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Arts in the Park

“Mom! Dad!” Kim called out as she bounded into the house after her walk home from school. “You home?”

“In the kitchen, Dear!” Ann Possible shouted back. Smiling at the happy look on her daughter’s face, the redheaded matriarch asked, “Good day at school today?”

“Better than yesterday—a lot better.” Kim replied as she literally skipped into the kitchen.

“You’re in a good mood, Kimmie-cub.” James grinned, “What happened?”

“Let’s see…” Kim began to tick items off her fingers, “We had an excellent response on our anti-bullying posters.”

“That’s good.” Ann nodded her head approvingly. “I’m glad to see that most of the school is rallying around that poor boy.”

“Yeah.” Kim acknowledged. “Most of the sports teams are on board. Although…” She shook her head, her good mood temporarily dispelled, “We only got maybe half the football team, and a few players on the basketball, hockey, and lacrosse teams to sign.”

“You’re not going to get everyone, dear.” James consoled. “There will always be those who feel that they’re entitled to prey on the weak. The only thing you can do with those people is to try to make sure that they understand that the price for their actions will be a high one.”

“I know.” Kim answered back as she took a sip of iced tea, “But we did get a lot of people to sign on and that’s what’s important.”

“So…what else happened today?” Ann prompted, seeing that her daughter’s good mood had returned.

“I got As on my science and English tests.” Kim reported as her parents smiled approvingly, “We had a really good practice today. I think we have a great shot at winning State next month if all our practices are like this one. Everyone was hitting their marks really strong—especially Ron. He was concentrating especially hard on his routines today—I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that fixated on a task before.”

“You think something’s bothering him?” Ann inquired as she fetched a bag of potato chips from the pantry.

“I don’t know.” Kim tapped her chin with her finger as she considered her mother’s question. “He, Sergei, and Oscar found Jordan in the restroom after those bullies had beaten him up. That might have upset him. It wasn’t that long ago that he was being bullied, but that came to a stop once I had a little ‘conversation’ with the bullies in D-Hall and a little later when he gave that hockey player who tried to throw a punch at him a black eye. Now, the bullies all know that he fights back and that after they tangle with him, they have to deal with me or the Dirty Pair on top of that. They still call him names, but that’s about it now.”

“Maybe he was just focused on wanting to do a good job?” James suggested.

“That could be it.” Kim nodded her head. “I was talking with Tara and Hope about this a day or so ago. He’s been performing well on missions. Could be that’s transferring over to school too. If so, that’s a very good thing.”

“That’s probably it then.” Ann concurred, “So…anything else?”

“Yeah.” Kim’s lips turned up in a big, bright, grin as she leaped up and celebrated, “Josh Mankey asked me out on a date and I said yes!”

“Josh Mankey?” James growled in a menacing voice.

“Isn’t he that boy you’ve been nonstop talking about recently?” Ann inquired with an amused grin. “The boy who’s so good looking that…”

“Yes, Mom.” Kim quickly interrupted. “He’s also very sensitive. He’s an artist and plays the guitar and…”

“We get the idea, dear.” Ann chuckled. “So…he asked you out on a date?”

“Where does he want to take you?” James grumbled, “What will you be doing? When is it?”

Rolling her eyes and sighing at her father’s overprotectiveness, Kim answered, “He wants to take me to the Arts in the Park show at Middleton Park Sunday afternoon. We’ll be walking outside with a lot of other people and I should be back home by dark.”

Relaxing somewhat, James harrumphed in a curmudgeonly voice, “I guess it’s all right then. But I want you back home by dark.”

“Thank you, Dad! Mom!” Leaping up and down in glee, Kim hugged both her parents. “Josh said he’d call tonight to firm up our plans.” Her smile still on her face, she declared, “I’m gonna go up to my room and do some homework. Holler when dinner’s ready.”

“Okay, Dear.” Ann smiled warmly as her daughter made her way up the stairs to her loft room. “Looks like we’re going to have to get used to our girl going out on dates on a regular basis now.”

Mr. Doctor Possible growled, “Good thing I’ve got plenty of deep space probes.”

Laughing, Ann responded with a kiss to her husband’s cheek, “You behave like a grumpy old grizzly bear, but I know that deep down you’re really just a cuddly teddy bear.”

Chuckling in response, James replied, “Let’s just keep that to ourselves, honey. I’ve got an image to maintain.”

Picking up her ringing phone and smiling as she noticed the name on the caller ID, Kim spoke in a cheery voice, “Hi, Josh.”

“Hey, Kim…so…we still on for Sunday?”

“You bet!” The young redhead enthusiastically responded, “Mom and Dad said it was okay, but I have to be back home by dark.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Josh answered back reassuringly. “I promised my parents I’d be back by about then too.”

“Spankin’!” Kim exclaimed, “So…when should I expect you?”

“Noon sound good?” Josh inquired. “We can grab something to eat at the park—they’re gonna have all sorts of food stands. And then I was thinking we could just wander about and check out all the booths and shows.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kim readily agreed, “I’ll see you on Sunday! Bye!”

Almost immediately after Josh had hung up, Kim’s phone rang once again. Smiling as she recognized Ron’s number on the caller ID, the teen hero accepted the call. “Hi Ron. What’s up?”

“Hey KP! I was just wondering if we’re still on for our usual binge-fest at Bueno Nachos on Friday?”

“Of course we are!” Kim answered back, “I’m looking forward to it. Then, after that, how does popcorn, sodas, and a dvd at my house sound?”

“It sounds great, but I thought you were going clubbing with Tara and Hope.” Ron replied with a chuckle.

“Nah. We’re going out Saturday night. They’re having Ladies’ Night at the Kitty-Kat Club. Then on Sunday Josh is taking me out to Arts in the Park.”

“You’re going to the park with…Josh Mankey?” Ron inquired, disguising the hitch in his voice.

“Yeah. He asked me out today. Wow!” She sighed contentedly, confiding in her long-time friend, “I can’t believe Josh actually asked me out on a date. You know, Ron, I never would have had the courage to go up and talk with him if it hadn’t been for Tara and Hope pushing me and then you giving me that last boost in the hallway this morning. Thank you, Ron. Hope and Tara are my Best Female Friends, but you’re my bestest friend and that’s never gonna change.”

“You’re mine too.” Ron replied with a sigh. “Guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow and then on Friday, we’ll pig out on nacos and chimiritos.”

“Can’t wait! See ya tomorrow!”

**_Sunday Noon_ **

Taking a deep breath as the door to the Possible home opened to reveal Kim’s father sternly glowering down at him, Josh Mankey, neatly dressed, wearing a green pullover shirt and blue jeans with Western style belt and buckle and tennis shoes, barely kept himself from gulping. 

“Hello, Mr. Possible. I’m Josh…Kim’s date. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“And I’ve heard about you.” James answered back as he opened the door wider and stepped aside. “Come in. Kim will be with you shortly. So…you two are going to the Arts in the Park fair?”

“Yes, Sir.” Josh respectfully replied as a redheaded woman joined the two males.

“You must be Kim’s date…Josh…” The woman announced with a friendly smile, “I’m Kim’s mother.”

“Hello, Mrs. Possible. Kim’s talked a lot about you too.” Josh answered back with a smile.

“As I’m sure my husband’s already told you.” Ann grinned, “Kim should be out shortly. So…I hear you’re an artist and musician. Do you plan to continue studying the arts after high school?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Josh nodded his head. “I’m hoping to apply to UCLA, Virginia Commonwealth University, and, if I can get the scholarships, California Institute of the Arts.”

“Good schools.” Mr. Dr. Possible nodded his head approvingly. “So…what do your parents do?”

Bearing up courageously as he endured the parental interrogation that Kim had warned him would be coming his way, Josh politely responded with a smile, “Dad’s a stockbroker for Dewey, Cheatem, and Howe, and Mom’s a graphics designer for McMahon-Tate-Stevens advertising.”

“That’s nice.” Mrs. Possible responded as the other Possible redhead, wearing a white crop top with pink heart, pink pants, and white sneakers appeared.

“Hi Josh.” Kim smiled, giving a slight wave to the young man currently being grilled by her parents.

“Hi Kim.” Josh smiled back, “You look pretty today.”

“Thank you.” Kim blushed as her father glowered while her mother barely kept from snickering.

“Are you ready?” Josh politely asked.

“Yeah.” Kim answered back, “Let’s go.” Turning to her parents as she and her date walked out the door, the young redhead promised, “Be back by dark!”

Once they had reached Josh’s scooter and were safely out of earshot of her parents, Kim apologized, “I’m sorry about the third-degree.”

“It’s okay.” Josh chuckled as he started up the scooter, “I think your parents are pretty cool.”

“Yeah.” Kim replied with a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around her date’s waist, “I guess they are.”

“Hungry?” Josh asked as he and his date entered the park and made their way to the fair.

“Yeah.” Kim answered back as she felt her stomach rumble. “I could go for a bite.”

“What are you in the mood for?” Josh inquired, “I see fried tempura…turkey drumsticks…there’s a Bueno Nachos booth and one for Cow and Chow…”

“The tempura sounds good.” Kim interjected, her mouth watering before joking, “You know, if Tara were here, she’d be pitching a fit about there not being any fish and chips…”

“And if there were fish and chips, she’d complain about them not being prepared right.” Josh chuckled as he quipped, “I guess we’ll have to settle for the tempura plate instead. Cola to drink?”

“Please and thank you.” Kim replied with a smile. So far…she thought to herself as she watched Josh order their meal and then return with the plate and two cokes…this date’s been everything I dreamed it would be. Josh has been so nice and easy to be with…I can’t believe I was so scared of talking to him.

As the pair sat down on a park bench to eat, they watched the people as they passed by. “You know…” Kim remarked, “…I never really thought about just how pretty it is here.”

Josh smiled, “I just like walking around and looking at all the statues and the fountain and all. Whenever I’m hitting a dry spell with my art or music, I like to come here to recharge my batteries.” Shaking his head, he pointed at a wall. “Me and a few friends of mine asked the city if we could paint a mural there. I’m hoping they’ll let us do it.”

“I hope so too.” Kim smiled back at her date, “I think it’d be nice.”

.After eating their lunch in companionable silence the pair got up from their bench and, after disposing of their trash, began to make their way through the exhibits and booths. As they walked, Kim felt Josh’s hand touch hers in a tentative gesture. Smiling shyly, she took his hand in hers as they walked. Coming to one booth where a caricaturist sat drawing, Josh grinned.

“Would you like for him to draw our pictures?”

Smiling, she replied, “Sure…sounds like fun.”

Approaching the artist, the young couple grinned as Josh spoke to the man for a few moments and then introduced him to Kim. After a few minutes of polite conversation, Josh handed the man a five dollar bill and the couple sat down as he drew their picture.

“So…what do you think, Kim?” Josh asked as he handed the picture to his date.

“Wow!” Kim gasped, smiling broadly at how the artist in his caricature of her emphasized her emerald green eyes and brilliant smile. “He does great work! Here…” She said as she tried to hand it back to her date only to have him smile and shake his head.

“Keep it.” He pleaded, “It’s yours.”

“You sure?” Kim asked as her heart skipped a beat.

“I insist.” Josh answered back with a warm chuckle.

“All right!” Kim exclaimed as she gave her date a hug. “Thank you!”

“Come on…” Josh urged as the pair reluctantly broke from their embrace and he took his date’s hand in his again, “Let’s see what else we can find.”

“Spankin’!”

The pair slowly made their way through the fair, stopping again to grab to grab a quick bite to eat and soda until, as they noticed the sun beginning to drop in the sky, Josh let out a sigh, “I guess I better get you back home now if I don’t want to end up in one of your father’s deep space probes on my way to a black hole.”

“Yeah.” Kim laughed, “I guess we ought to be heading back.”

**_The Possible Home_ **

“I had a great time, Josh.” Kim said as her date walked her to her front door. “Thanks.”

“I should be thanking you, Kim.” Josh smiled, “I hope we can do this again soon…”

“I’d like that, Josh.” Kim replied shyly. “Guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Josh answered back. “Good night.”

Standing up on tip toes, Kim gave her date a kiss on the cheek, “Night, Josh.”

Watching as her date walked back to his scooter, Kim at first didn’t hear her mother’s voice, causing the older redhead to repeat her question.

Chuckling, Ann inquired, “You have a good time, dear?”

“The best, Mom.” Kim smiled as she turned her head to watch Josh driving away before entering her house, “I can’t wait to tell Tara and Hope all about it tomorrow at school!” She exclaimed as she walked up the stairs to her room, walking as if she were floating just off the floor. 

Once safely in her room with the door closed, she leaped in the air shouting, “Best day ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> In the "Double Entendre" Universe, Josh and Kim start their relationship a little before Crush as I've altered the order of the show's episodes where the events of Crush will occur at the end of season one. That also means Crush will play out somewhat differently as you'll see when we get to that part. All too often, Josh is portrayed in many fanfics in a somewhat to very harsh light. I think this is an unfair portrayal of the young man. In all his canon appearances, he's appeared as a good-hearted and decent boy. In this universe, he's the perfect first boyfriend for a Kim Possible who is breaking free of the bubble in which she has spent most of her life.


End file.
